Frozen In Time
by Wizzer85
Summary: Takes place after both the Doctor Who TV Movie and the Frozen Movie. The Eighth Doctor crash lands in Arendelle. He meets Queen Elsa and Princess Anna, but what they don't realise is...he knows them, but they don't know him! Or do they?
1. A Blue Box?

(This takes off directly after the Doctor Who TV Movie and also after the Frozen movie)

**Frozen in Time**

**1.**

"Oh no, not again!" Cursed the Doctor as he reset the stylus of his gramophone.

"I really need to give this thing a clean." The Doctor finished, but suddenly the Tardis groaned loudly and lunged sideways throwing him to the floor, the feeling of freefalling began to take over. The Doctor fought his way to the controls only for it to be helpless.

"Timing malfunction." Was the last thing the Doctor said before the Tardis lurched again causing him to hit his head on the console knocking him unconscious. The Tardis spiralled down towards Earth, out of control.

**Arendelle**

Queen Elsa and Princess Anna walked quietly down the Palace gardens enjoying the cool air of the night.

"Such a beautiful night." Anna said looking at the stars.

"Yes it is Anna." Elsa said back joining her sisters glare. She felt a sudden sadness come over her.

"I wish mum and papa could be with us, it isn't fair how they were taken from us at such a young age?" Elsa said with tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"I wish they could be here too, I miss them so much." Anna said looking down with great sadness.

The two sisters hugged each other letting the tears of sadness and grief fall, but they were interrupted by a sudden loud explosion. The sisters looked up in shock.

"What was that?" Anna said looking up in the direction of the explosion.

"I don't know...LOOK OUT!" Elsa screamed pushing Anna away as a large object pummelled towards them in the night sky. Seconds later the object crashed into the grounds where they were once stood. Elsa and Anna stared at the object in shock.

"El-Elsa are you ok?" Anna said her voice cracking with terror.

"Yes...yes Anna, are you ok?" Elsa returned the question dusting her dress off.

"I'm fine...what is it?" Anna asked walking curiously but cautiously to the object that crashed in front of them.

"I don't know." Elsa said examining the object. It was a large square wooden box with small windows on each side. A light on the roof that was flickering on and off. The sisters the read the letters above the door and looked at each other.

"Police Box?"


	2. A Big Surprise

Blackness...

Blackness accompanied by a...sound? A familiar sound? It can't be...the cloister bell? The Doctors eyes snapped open when the sound rung again. His head hurt from where his head collided with the console. He tried to get his senses, remembering what happened.

"Ti-timing malfunction?" The Doctor said groggily.

"The cloister bell!" The Doctor said regaining his senses, he leapt to his feet but immediately regretted it as a wave of dizziness hit him. He closed his eyes and the dizziness passed.

"OK old girl what's wrong?" The Doctor spoke to the console whilst fiddling around with the controls. He then looked at the scanner screen which simply read 'Timing Malfunction'.

"Great here we go all over again." The Doctor said with frustration.

"Let's see where I am." The Doctor finished flicking a lever on the console which made the ceiling of the Tardis turn to a giant screen. He studied the screen which showed a luxury garden around the Tardis. He then scanned the scanner round and came to a stop as he was greeted by two faces.

"Where am I?" The Doctor asked himself as he studied the two girls. One had light blonde hair that was tied into a braid and leant down one side of her chest and she was wearing a light blue dress with a long blue train behind her. The other had bright orange hair tied down in two long braids and wore a green dress with brown trimmings. They both were beautiful.

"Hmmm, judging by the dress I'm either in the late 1800's or at a fancy dress party?" The Doctor said to himself.

"Oh well, one way to find out!" The Doctor finished operating the control that opened the doors.

Outside the two sisters were still trying to figure out what it was that stood in front of them. They were taken by surprise when the door of the box suddenly opened and out stepped a man.

"What..Who...who are you?" Anna said in shock as she and Elsa backed away in fright.

"Oh how rude of me, I am the Doctor." The Doctor said introducing himself.

"Um...Hi...I am Princess Anna." Anna said nervously introducing herself.

"And I am Queen Elsa of Arendelle." Elsa said introducing herself hiding her nerves of this sudden stranger.

"It's lovely to meet you your majesty." The Doctor said bowing to the sisters.

"Likewise." Elsa said smiling. She studied the Doctor. He had a young face with long light brown hair. He wore a long black velvet frock coat that went down to his knees, a grey cravat, a white winged collared shirt, black shoes, grey trousers and a matching light grey patterned waistcoat. Even a fob watch!

"This is...Arendelle?" The Doctor questioned out of the brief silence.

"Yes it is." Elsa said proudly.

"Brilliant." Said the Doctor smiling.

"I am very sorry to crash land in these lovely gardens your majesty" The Doctor said apologetically.

"Please, just call me Elsa." She said smiling.

"Very well." The Doctor said smiling back.

"Are you from England?" Anna asked curiously.

"Um, I guess you could say that yes." The Doctor said unsure of how to explain things.

"I could tell by the accent." Anna said dreamily. The Doctor chuckled to himself noticing her reaction.

"Um Doctor...what is that blue box?" Elsa asked curious about what had nearly killed them both moments ago.

"Oh this? This is my ship." The Doctor said explaining.

"Funny looking ship." Anna said comparing the box to the ships below the gardens in the habour.

"Well it's called the Tardis. T.A.R.D.I.S, which stands for Time and Relative Dimensions in Space." The Doctor finished explaining. The sisters stared at him dumbfounded.

"Perhaps I should show you myself. Do you like surprises?" The Doctor questioned.

"YES!" Anna said jumping up and down. Elsa smiled shaking her said then looked at the Doctor and nodded.

"Then you'll love this..." The Doctor said getting a key out of his coat pocket and opening the doors of the Tardis and pushed them both open. The sisters slowly started looking around the Doctor to see.

"Go ahead." The Doctor said standing back for them both to see in the doors. Both of the sisters eyes opened wide in shock.


	3. Magic

**3.**

The sisters slowly walked through the doors with caution, trying to take in what lies before their eyes. A giant room resembling an old house, books, candles even cobwebs. In the centre of the room stood a large hexagonal desk, flashing lights, buttons and levers covered all sides of it. The centre of the desk held a large glass tube containing dimly lit blue rods. The two sisters looked at each other in disbelief.

"Are...are we dreaming?" Anna said, her voice full of confusion.

"I-I..." Elsa stuttered before a voice behind her cut her off.

"No your majesty, you are not dreaming." The Doctor said standing behind them.

"This is my home, um...away from home I guess you could say." The Doctor said smiling.

Elsa slowly made her way to the console and gently touched the wood and ran her hand along it, testing its structure. She then turned to face the Doctor.

"It...it was just a box?" Elsa said to the Doctor trying to take in the mystery that surrounded her.

"Yes." The Doctor nodded smiling.

"It...it is smaller outside then inside?" Anna said looking around the ship.

"Yes it is your majesty." The Doctor said still smiling.

"But this is impossible...AH!" Elsa said turning and leaning on the console, then accidentally freezing that side of it with her powers.

"What the...what did you just do to my ship?" The Doctor said walking to the console in a fast stride and examined the damage.

"Oh my...Doctor I'm so sorry." Elsa said trying to fight back tears of shame, Anna held her close for comfort.

"My dear Queen Elsa please do not cry." The Doctor said reassuringly.

"I wasn't aware you had...powers?" The Doctor asked with curiosity.

"It's more of a curse Doctor, I was born with the power to create Ice and snow!" Elsa said feeling the frustration she fought so hard to relieve come back.

"Elsa, your powers are not a curse. More like a gift." The Doctor said smiling at her.

"In fact I have never seen powers so interesting as this. Please feel free to demonstrate" The Doctor said full of excitement and interest.

"I-I cannot in here, I may damage your ship." Elsa said looking at her hands.

"No, no Elsa you won't...I believe in you. Believe in yourself my dear!" The Doctor said full of encouragement.

Elsa looked at the Doctor, he was like a mentor to her. No one had ever been so kind to her since...since. Her parents. Sadness waved over her, but it soon faded. She remembered the one thing that unlocked the key to controlling her powers. Love. She smiled at the Doctor with kindness in her heart.

She stamped her foot on the floor of the Tardis, immediately it turned to Ice, spreading its way up the Tardis walls and across the ceiling until the whole room was covered in ice, including the console. She then threw her hands up sending a blue wave to the ceiling it then burst into a giant beautiful snowflake, resulting in a light snowfall. The Doctor looked on in wonder and amazement.

"This is truly beautiful." The Doctor said smiling at Elsa.

"Thank you Doctor. Thank you." Elsa said smiling back.

"Doctor, you have shown us this amazing place." Anna began turning to the Doctor.

"Do...do you have any powers Doctor?" Anna finished. The Doctor thought for a moment then smiled. He reached into his pocket and got something out. It was a long thin object that appeared to be made of metal. It also looked to have a small red diamond embedded in the top of it.

"Maybe." The Doctor said with a mischievous smile.


	4. Secrets

**4.**

"Follow me to the console." The Doctor said motioning them to follow. He then quickly got under the console to check to see for damage from the crash landing. He found nothing.

"How strange, no damage. So how did you crash old girl?" The Doctor questioned himself whilst bewildered from non existence damage. He totally forgot about Elsa and Anna.

"Doctor? Is everything alright?" Elsa asked with concern.

"Oh I am so sorry your majesty, just checking for damage from my crash landing." The Doctor said getting up to face them, he held the device up to the side of his head.

"This is called my Sonic Screwdriver." The Doctor said describing the technology.

"It is a scientific instrument with top secret technology." The Doctor said spinning the screwdriver and catching it with pride.

"I do not understand your words completely, but I do understand it is full of magic?" Elsa said with interest.

"I guess you could say that yes." The Doctor said smiling.

"As a matter of fact I have a surprise for you." The Doctor said walking around to a section of the console and tapping a few buttons and pulled down a lever. The Tardis suddenly made a loud thud. Then started to make a loud wheezing sound. The rods in the glass tube started to rise and fall. Elsa and Anna held each other in fear, but also great interest in what was happening. The Doctor the flicked a switch and the ship went silent. There was an eerie calm but also a muted humming. Finally the Doctor hit another switch and the doors slowly opened.

"And now your majesty, I give you your surprise." The Doctor said walking over to the open doors. He then motioned them to come over. They did so, cautiously.

"Take a look, please have no fear." The Doctor said standing aside.

Slowly the sisters peered out of the open doors and then dropped their mouths in shock. They were suspended high above the Kingdom of Arendelle. The beautiful little town lit by the light of the high moon.

"Ho-how did you do this?" Elsa asked in shock.

"Magic my dear Elsa, magic." The Doctor said smiling kindly.

"Step out, both of you. The Tardis's gravitational pull will hold you." The Doctor said giving a courteous nod.

Anna was the first to slowly step out of the door. She closed her eyes and slowly lowered her foot out of the door. It came to a stop. It...works? She put her other foot out. She couldn't believe it, she was stood in mid air!

"Oh my, Elsa you have to try this." Anna said in complete amazement. Elsa nodded uncertain, but never less followed her sister outside the Tardis. It was unbelievable. She never in her life had experienced anything like this.

"Catch me if you can Elsa!" Anna called running away with excitement.

"Oh no you don't Anna!" Elsa cried chasing her sister playfully. The Doctor leant in the doorway of the Tardis watching the sisters enjoying themselves. He then looked down thinking about how bad he felt.

"I lied to them." The Doctor said to himself. He had no choice, he had to wait till the time is right to tell them the fact that he knows who they are, and their future.

"I have been here before, I was present for the wedding of King Agdar and Queen Idun. In my sixth incarnation!" The Doctor said to himself raising his eyes to the playing sisters.

"I shall leave them be for a moment." The Doctor said muttering to himself before walking back inside the Tardis to check things over.


	5. Memories

**5.**

"Me your majesty, royal guest of honour?" Asked a man standing in disbelief.

"Yes Doctor. After all you helped save our Kingdom." King Agdar said to the Doctor.

"I-I am honoured, your majesty." The Doctor said bowing.

"The wedding will take place tomorrow at twelve o'clock. I might suggest to find a suitable attire as your colourful appearance may be slightly distracting." King Agdar chuckled at the last comment. The Doctor looked up with raised eyebrows, obviously insulted and let out a huff.

"Very well your majesty." The Doctor said once again bowing.

"We look forward to seeing you tomorrow Doctor." King Agdar said smiling at the Doctor.

"As I look forward to you and your wife to be big day." The Doctor said smiling back.

"I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The Priest said smiling at the new King and Queen. The newlyweds kissed lovingly and the crowd erupted in cheer and applause. The Doctor was smiling whilst also clapping with delight.

Later the King and Queen held a private celebration dinner and thanked the Doctor for all his help with his involvement in helping to save the kingdom. The King wanted to officially Knight the Doctor, but he kindly declined. Explaining that one he was not a local subject and did not want to bring any harm to the kingdom. The King and Queen understood and accepted his request.

"Doctor, there is one request I would like you to please accept?" King Agdar asked the Doctor with determination.

"Of course your majesty, ask away." The Doctor said putting his hands together and smiling with interest.

"When my wife and I decide to have a family we would like you to be...a protector for them." King Agdar requested from the Doctor. The Doctor was taken back with the request.

"Well...your majesty...that is a big request." The Doctor stood in thought for a moment.

"Very well your majesty, I accept your request. But may I have a condition?" The Doctor asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Ask." The King said curious.

"I am a traveller. I will be their protector, but I cannot stay here at all times. I insist on my freedom of travel. But rest assured. I shall return to watch over them whenever I can." The Doctor said ending with a small smile and raised eyebrows. The King looked disappointed for a brief period, but then smiled.

"Very well Doctor, request granted." King Agdar said agreeing to his request.

The Doctor stayed in Arendelle a few more days before bidding his farewell to the King and Queen. Returning to his travels. The Doctor returned many years later much to the King and Queens delight, and was given a royal welcome. Finally he was introduced to the new born royals. Princess Elsa and Princess Anna. But the Doctor felt something with Elsa.

"Your majesty, I feel something about Elsa." The Doctor said looking at the young child.

"Is there anything out of the ordinary?" The Doctor asked the King and Queen. They were hesitant, but then nodded to him.

"She has the power to create Ice and Snow." The King said to the Doctor.

"We discovered it about a month ago." Queen Idun said in response to her husband.

"I see. Well I can't see any harm in her. In fact, I detect all good in her." The Doctor said running his fingers across Elsa's forehead.

"As long as she learns to control it, no harm will come to herself." The Doctor finished smiling at the King and Queen.

"I would like to introduce myself to your daughters, when they are older." The Doctor said with seriousness in his voice.

"Until then, they have full right to know they have a guardian. But not his name." The Doctor said strangely distant.

"Why Doctor? I do not understand?" The King asked with confusion.

"It's part of my request your majesty." The Doctor said with a sad smile on his face.

"Fine, very well Doctor." King Agdar reluctantly agreed.

"Thank you your majesty." The Doctor said bowing.

The Doctor stayed a few more days before he had to depart again. That would be the last time he saw the King and Queen. When he returned years later. He was devastated to hear the news that King Agdar and Queen Idun had tragically been killed at sea in a huge storm. The Doctor left in sadness and guilt, feeling he was somewhat responsible for what had happened. He vowed to return, but once again requested that the young Princesses did not know of their guardians name.

Little did the Doctor know that a few adventures down the road, the Doctor's Tardis would be attacked by a Tractor beam causing it to crash land. The Doctor fatally banged his head on the console of the Tardis. What Arendelle didn't know, is that when the Doctor did return. It would not be the same man.

The Doctor opened his eyes, the flashback ending. A tear escaped his eye.

He had a huge debt to pay!


	6. Revealed

**6.**

The Doctor took a photograph out of his pocket and held it up to look at it. He smiled sadly. There stood with the King, Queen and the two little Princesses was his sixth self, smiling widely and proudly. He chuckled remembering the comical argument with the royals about staying in his beloved coloured coat. In fact...

"I'm going to need that...coat!" The Doctor said chuckling at the thought of it again. He quickly ran off to his vast wardrobe room and found it stashed behind some of his other past incarnations clothes. He ran back to the console room only to be greeted by the royal sisters. Blast!

"Hello Doctor...is everything alright?" Elsa asked the Doctor confused at his startled look. The Doctor quickly stuffed the coat into a nearby chest, along with something else and slammed the lid.

"Yes my dear Elsa...everything is fine." The Doctor said looking up at her smiling. He noticed Anna looking at the chest.

"Was that a robe?" Anna asked curiously.

"In a matter of speaking, yes." The Doctor said picking up the chest, walked over to the console and put it down.

"There is something...suspiciously familiar about that robe or whatever it is?" Anna thought to herself, itching to see it for herself.

"OK my dears, time to get you down." The Doctor said flicking switches on the console causing the rotors to rise and fall again, accompanied by the strange groaning sound the Tardis made.

"I shall drop you off at the palace and shall get a room in the town for the night." The Doctor said putting the co-ordinates into the console for landing.

"Of course not Doctor, you are staying in the palace tonight." Elsa said smiling cheerfully.

"Um...well...thank you...your majesty." The Doctor said nervously. Elsa immediately picked up on this.

"Doctor...is everything alright?" Elsa asked with great curiousness. The Doctor looked at her and sighed.

"I...I have been here before." The Doctor said feeling ashamed. Both of the sisters eyes went wide with shock and hurt.

"But..you said..." Elsa started before she was interrupted.

"I lied to you...I'm sorry." The Doctor said with guilt. Elsa looked down, hurt in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." The Doctor said again, hoping for an answer.

"We shall talk in my study Doctor, no questions asked." Elsa said calmly but stern to the Doctor.

"Yes your majesty." The Doctor said his nerves lifting somewhat.

He landed the Tardis directly inside her study. He then opened the doors and picked up the chest.

"After you your majesty." The Doctor said smiling at Elsa. Elsa nodded and walked out the doors, she was surprised to be exactly inside her study.

"We must discuss the fantastic machine of yours Doctor." Elsa said turning to the Doctor as he walked outside the Tardis doors.

"Of course your majesty." The Doctor said putting the chest down nearby.

"But first we have other matters to discuss." Elsa said changing her tone.

"Yes we do." The Doctor said opening the chest. He hesitated at first then picked up the bundled coat and a rolled up scroll. He handed the bundled coat to Anna and the scroll to Elsa.

"What are these?" Anna asked confused.

"You may be in for a shock...take a look for yourselves." The Doctor said taking a step back. The sisters looked at each other with confusion. Anna let the coat fold down its full length, she stared at it for a few moments then a look of pure shock crept onto her face. The same with Elsa.

"I...I know this." Anna said looking up at the Doctor.

"It was worn by a man in our family portrait. Our guardian who could not be named." Elsa then added to her sisters comment. She then studied the scroll in her hand. The Doctor motioned for her to read it. Elsa untied the ribbon and slowly unfolded the scroll. She began to read out loud.

"I hereby declare that the Doctor be watching guardian and protector over our two daughters Princess Elsa and Princess Anna. To protect, care and look after them at all possible times. As ordered by the King of Arendelle, 23rd November 1863. Signed King Agdar, Queen Idun and...The Doctor." Elsa said her eyes widening in shock. She looked up at the Doctor.

"You...You are our long lost guardian." Elsa said taking a step forward towards the Doctor.

"At your long overdue service your majesty." The Doctor said bowing with a smile. He chuckled at Anna who had put on the coat and was admiring it in the nearby mirror.


	7. Past and Present

**7.**

"Oh Doctor, can I please keep this coat. I love the design, I have never seen such lovely colours in one coat before." Anna said looking at the coat in all angles in the mirror.

"Of course you can keep it, I have no further use for it." The Doctor said chuckling at Anna. A polite cough then got his attention. He turned to see Elsa sat in a chair and motioning for him to sit in a chair next to her. He went over and did so.

"Now Doctor I have many questions for you, the main one is what has happened to this man?" Elsa said pointing at his sixth incarnation in the picture. The Doctor sighed.

"Your majesty, I am not of this world. Your parents knew this about me too. I am a Time Lord. I come from a planet called Gallifrey." The Doctor said looking into her eyes.

"I helped save your kingdom from an evil race known as the Cybermen. A known enemy of mine who live for nothing but death and destruction." The Doctor continued.

"You should have nothing to be ashamed of about your powers your majesty. I myself have very advanced powers in a process called 'Regeneration'." The Doctor finished waiting for Elsa's reaction.

"Regeneration?" Elsa asked raising an eyebrow at the word.

"It's a power my race possess, the ability to completely regenerate the whole body, including appearance and personality." The Doctor said picking up the picture of his past self.

"This is my sixth incarnation during my last visit here. I am currently in my eighth body." The Doctor said trying his best to explain.

"WAIT. WHAT? Your eighth body? There are eight of you?" Elsa said completely confused.

"Not exactly no. We are all the same person my dear. When the current body wears out or is fatally injured my body regenerates and renews. Believe it or not, I am over eight hundred years old." The Doctor said continuing his explanation. He noticed Anna had sat down on the side of the nearby bed eyes wide with interest.

"Let me show you something. Anna please come join us." The Doctor said reaching into his coat pocket and getting out his sonic screwdriver. He put it upright on the table and pushed a button. The top illuminated and a great light shot upwards creating a illuminating screen in front of their eyes.

"My I introduce me...Or at least my past selves." The Doctor said just as an image began to appear. An image faded into an old man with brushed back white hair. He was wearing a black waist length coat, chequered stripped trousers, a golden patterned waistcoat. A winged collared shirt with a neatly tied black neck tie.

"This is my first self. Very wise and full of wisdom." The Doctor explained as the image then changed. It revealed a smaller man with a mop of dark hair a black frock coat, grey chequered trousers, a blue shirt and an untidy attached bowtie.

"My second self. Very cunning, almost a wizard in his way." The Doctor continued explaining. The image changed again. Revealing a tall man with grey curly hair. Dashingly dressed in silken clothes, with a black long coat with a matching cape, underlined with red silk. A white frilled shirt with a smart necktie.

"My third self, very dandy like if you ask me." The Doctor said smirking at himself. The image changed again. A tall man with brown curly hair and a somewhat scruffy look about him. A brown floppy hat with a loose waistcoat, a long grey overcoat with matching grey trousers and a red necktie. The most noticeable thing was a long stripped scarf wrapped several times around his shoulders.

"My fourth self. I can't tell you how many times I tripped over that blasted scarf!" The Doctor said whilst getting a chuckle from Anna. The image changed again this time to a younger looking man. He wore a light brown overcoat with red piping around the lapels. A cream coloured v neck jumper and red and cream stripped trousers. The most noticeable thing was his shirt that had two question marks on the lapels.

"My fifth self. I was quite the gentleman back then." The Doctor said personally liking that version of himself.

"He's cute." Anna said to Elsa, she turned to him and nodded in agreement. The Doctor chuckled at the remark.

The image changed again to reveal the man they recognised from the picture. He wore the same coat that Anna had around herself. Yellow trousers with black stripes, a red and white checked waistcoat and a red necktie with white polka dots on it. Again he wore the same shirt with question marks as the previous version they saw.

"My sixth self, the version that saved your kingdom." The Doctor said proudly. The image changed one last time revealing a small man. He wore a brown coat with a small patterned scarf around his shoulders. Brown chequered trousers, a interesting jumper covered in question marks. A white shirt with a tie, and a straw hat.

"My seventh self. The most darkest of all my incarnations." The Doctor said as the image faded away disappearing back into the screwdriver.

"I am the current model." The Doctor said putting the screwdriver back into his coat pocket.

"Fascinating. But I have one question Doctor." Elsa said deep in thought.

"Go ahead." The Doctor said nodding at her.

"If you are our guardian. Where were you during the years without our parents?" Elsa asked with anger in her voice.


	8. Painful Truths

**8.**

"I was devastated to hear of their deaths my dear." The Doctor said looking down feeling ashamed.

"I returned to Arendelle only to hear that your parents had died at sea." The Doctor said turning his back to her, thinking hard.

"I asked Kai and Gerda what had become of you. They said you were safe and well." The Doctor said looking around Elsa's study, remembering doing the same thing when it was her fathers.

"But something didn't seem right, like...they were hiding something from me. I even noticed they had closed the gates of the palace." The Doctor said his voice becoming suspicious.

"Something was going on Doctor, but that will be discussed later." Elsa said with sadness in her voice.

"But you did not explain what happened to you Doctor. Where did you go?" Elsa asked almost demandingly.

"I left." The Doctor said simply.

"So...that's it Doctor?" Elsa said getting angry.

"I am a traveller Elsa, I cannot be simply locked into one place and one time. I insist on my freedom. That is the agreement your parents and I came to." The Doctor said himself getting irritated.

"You are our guardian are you not?" Elsa said turning her head to one side and eyeing him wearily.

"I am your majesty. Once again I said I will be at your side when I can, not all the time." The Doctor said and immediately noticed the queen looking hurt.

"Elsa please...what happened here?" The Doctor said slowly walking towards her offering comfort.

"When Anna and I were children we used to play all the time. I used my powers to create snow and ice and we had fun. We made snowmen, skated on the ice, wonderful memories." Elsa said looking at Anna, she looked confused.

"Well that's wonderful Elsa!" The Doctor said cheerfully but was interrupted by Elsa.

"NO Doctor, it wasn't. One night whilst playing I accidentally struck Anna in the head causing a strand of her hair to turn white." Elsa explained and then heard a gasp from behind her. Anna was in shock.

"But...I don't recall any of this." Anna said looking at Elsa clearly hurt and confused.

"Please Anna...I will explain." Elsa said trying to keep calm.

"Please do!" Anna spat folding her arms over her chest.

"Our parents took us to the Trolls. They healed her, but had to erase her memories of the event happening. For the fear of Anna and everyone they separated us until I could learn to control my powers." Elsa said trying to hold back tears.

"They what?" The Doctor asked shocked.

"They kept us apart Doctor, all these years I hurt Anna into thinking she had done something wrong. But she hadn't." Elsa said letting the tears fall. Anna doing the same taking in shocking events she couldn't remember but believed.

"Finally it all makes sense." Anna said her voice cracking.

"This is damn near...child abuse!" The Doctor said clearly angry.

"Doctor!" Elsa said in shock.

"No Elsa! That was the worst thing they could have done to you." The Doctor said starting to pace back and forth.

"Did they not know that the key to controlling your powers was your heart?" The Doctor said stopping and looking Elsa in the eyes.

"It...it was?" Elsa asked her eyes widening.

"Of course, love will thaw!" Elsa said out loud remembering the events a few months back.

"Indeed! You were young, your powers would have matured with your age. The reason they did not is because you were locked away. Your heart was broken." The Doctor said explaining her past to her.

"Yes, that is true." Elsa said her heart breaking at the truth. Anna was at her side holding her close.

"I am so sorry girls, this is all my fault. Your life's could have been very different if I had lived up to my duty." The Doctor said kneeling in front of the sisters. They looked at him unsure of how to answer.

"The...fact of the matter is Doctor...you are here now!" Elsa said flinging her arms around him and crying into his shoulder. Anna broke down too at the sudden news of her deleted past and joined her. The Doctor held them both to him, reassuring them that their guardian was here.

"I will always be here for you girls." The Doctor said letting a silent tear trickle down his face, his head leaning against them in support.

"Always."


	9. Sweet Goodnight

**9.**

The Doctor, Elsa and Anna all sat in silence. The Doctor sat in thought thinking of how he could have made a difference in the girl's past. But who knows if the future would have been as good as it is now? The girls both seemed at their happiest. So who knows if it would have been the same outcome if things were...different. He shifted his eyes around the room again and came to a stop on a portrait on the wall.

"Ah, your parents wedding day. I remember it very well." The Doctor said smiling at the memory. Elsa and Anna turned to the picture and smiled sadly.

"Yes. One of their best portraits." Elsa said smiling at the portrait.

"Your father insisted I not wear that coat of mine." The Doctor said laughing out loud whilst pointing to the coat Anna was holding.

"How was this coat made Doctor? It has so many colours and patterns." Anna said now studying the coat further.

"Well, it was actually in the Tardis wardrobe. No idea how it got there." The Doctor said thinking back to when his sixth self first found it. A brief silence between them was suddenly interrupted by the chiming of the nearby mantle clock.

"Wow, that late already?" The Doctor said taking his fob watch out of his waist coat pocket and adjusting it to time.

"Yes, time flies." Elsa said quietly.

"Are you alright my dear?" The Doctor said noticing her sad expression.

"Yes Doctor. Just a lot of things to take in today that's all." Elsa said sighing.

"I understand. Perhaps I shouldn't have discussed this all at once." The Doctor said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"No Doctor, I forced the matter, so it's not your fault." Elsa said allowing his comfort.

"Um, perhaps we should get some sleep and discuss more in the morning?" Anna said whilst letting out a loud yawn.

"Yes, that's a good idea Anna." Elsa said quietly yawning herself.

"Come Doctor, I will show you where you will be staying." Elsa said standing up from her study desk.

"How about one last surprise for the night?" The Doctor said getting his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket again. Elsa smiled and Anna started getting excited.

"Very well. The Tardis will also go to bed." The Doctor said smiling. He then pushed a button on his screwdriver and the familiar wheezing sound from the Tardis began, the light flashing on and off on the roof. Elsa and Anna stood back as a sudden wind picked up in the room blowing towards the Tardis as it began to slowly fade from view before disappearing completely.

"Tada!" The Doctor said holding out his hands proudly. Anna slowly walked over to where the Tardis had been and cautiously held her hand out to see if she could feel it. Nothing! She then stood on the spot.

"Where did it go Doctor?" Anna asked amazed.

"Like I said, to bed." The Doctor said putting his screwdriver back in his coat pocket.

"You truly are magical Doctor." Elsa said smiling sweetly.

"Thank you Elsa." The Doctor said smiling back.

"Come. I will show you your room." Elsa said putting an arm around his and pulling him along. She led him down the hallway and around a corner and stopped outside a large door.

"If you need anything my room is just down the hall." Elsa said with a smile.

"Thank you your majesty." The Doctor said bowing. He was then taken by surprise when Elsa wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug.

"Thank you." Elsa said sniffling. The Doctor held her close returning the hug.

"Remember, I'm always here." The Doctor said softly as they slowly parted from the hug.

"Goodnight." Elsa said smiling.

"Goodnight Elsa." The Doctor said smiling back. Elsa then planted a kiss on his cheek and slowly walked out of sight to her room.


	10. Breakfast Faces

**10.**

The Doctor was awoken by a loud knocking on the door. He opened his eyes getting his bearings and then remembered where he was.

"Doctor? Time to wake up, breakfast is almost ready." Anna's voice came from behind the door.

"Be with you shortly!" The Doctor said chuckling at her urgency.

"OK, see you soon." Anna said excitedly then ran off to the dining room. The Doctor got up and washed, brushed his teeth and got dressed. He opened the door to his room and stepped out. He quietly closed it behind him and made his way down the hall to the dining room. As he rounded a final corner he walked past Elsa's bedroom. He was taken out of his thoughts as the door suddenly opened, Elsa stepping out wearing a lovely light blue dress.

"Good morning Doctor." Elsa said smiling kindly.

"Good morning Elsa." The Doctor said in return with a kind nod of his head to her.

"Did you sleep well?" Elsa asked as she closed the door behind her.

"Very well my dear. Did you?" The Doctor said standing in front of her. He noticed she had an odd look on her face.

"Not exactly. I think it's just still going to take a while for all this to sink in." Elsa said looking down at her hands, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"I understand Elsa." The Doctor said putting a hand on hers.

"A good breakfast will take your mind off it." The Doctor said offering his arm to her. She smiled and kindly crooked her arm around his, and he escorted her to the dining room. They went into the dining room, the Doctor holding the door open for her.

"Thank you Doctor." Elsa said smiling kindly as she walked inside. They all sat at the table and awaited the breakfast to arrive. The Doctor chuckled at Anna as she was still wearing his old coat.

"Comfy my dear Anna?" The Doctor said holding back a laugh.

"Very. It's lovely and warm." Anna said holding the coat around herself.

"Perhaps you should get it tailored? It's a little big." Elsa suggested to Anna chuckling at her.

"I would but I don't want it to get ruined." Anna said holding the coat almost defensively.

"Breakfast is served." A voice suddenly burst out as the doors to the kitchens opened and in walked two servants pushing two trolleys of food. The Doctors eyed lit up as he recognised the two servants.

"Kai! Gerda! How wonderful to see you again." The Doctor said standing upright with joy.

"Oh, I apologise your majesty. I did not realise we had a guest." Kai said apologetically to Elsa.

"Oh I'm sorry Kai, our guest arrived late yesterday." Elsa said explaining to Kai.

"Lovely to meet you...um?" Kai said bowing to the Doctor unsure of his name.

"This is someone you should both know. This is our Guardian. The Doctor." Elsa said introducing the Doctor to Kai and Gerda. They froze on the spot, their eyes going wide.

"The Doctor?" Kai asked deeply confused.

"Your majesty, I think you are mistaken. This man is not the Doctor." Kai said to the queen suspiciously.

"Do you recognise that coat?" The Doctor said pointing at the coat Anna was wearing.

"Ugh. How could I forget." Kai said remembering back the many years that had passed since the Doctor's last visit.

"Um, well if you are the Doctor, what was the date of your last visit?" Gerda asked a question.

"Seventeenth of April, 1834. The Princesses were the young ages of four and one." The Doctor said remembering everything like it was yesterday.

"But...why do you look...different?" Kai asked unsure of believing him.

"Well, Elsa isn't the only one with powers my dear Kai. I have the ability to completely renew my body if seriously injured or killed. My appearance changes at the price of it though." The Doctor explained his abilities to Kai and Gerda.

"I was in my sixth body when we last met. I am the eighth." The Doctor said proudly.

"But...this is impossible!" Gerda said unsure of what to believe.

"OK, if you don't believe me with this, then I don't know what it will take." The Doctor said getting his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket and pressing one of the buttons whilst pointing it towards the corner of the room. A wind suddenly picked up in the room followed by the familiar wheezing sound of the Tardis motors. Kai and Gerda stood back in awe as the familiar blue box they remembered slowly appeared in front of them.

"Satisfied?" The Doctor said hoping he had persuaded them.

"Wel...welcome back to Arendelle Doctor." Kai said bowing. The Doctor bowed back with a smile.


	11. Regrets and Wardrobes

**11.**

After breakfast the Doctor, Elsa and Anna took a walk around the Palace gardens discussing the days that lay ahead. They turned a corner leading out on a slight path. Looking up, the Doctor saw two large stones a few feet apart. The Doctor immediately knew what they were. They stood in front of the graves in silence.

"They were both killed in a shipwreck." Elsa said quietly.

"Both of our life's changed from that moment." Anna said a tear falling from her eye. The two sisters hugged in their loss. The Doctor put a hand on their shoulders and they both turned to hug him. He held them close feeling their grief.

"I shouldn't have left you girls, I feel so gratefully responsible for all that you went through." The Doctor said, his voice full of guilt.

"If only I knew they had damn well separated you because of a silly mistake of a learning child." The Doctor said starting to get angry.

"Doctor...that mistake could have killed her!" Elsa said trying to calm the Doctor.

"If I had been there I could have thought you how to control them Elsa, it's easier than you think. Trust and love...simple!" The Doctor said leaving Elsa speechless.

"You could have...it would have been that easy?" Anna said surprised.

"Your frozen heart...yes an act of true love is the key, but also..." The Doctor said getting his screwdriver out of his pocket and pushing a button causing it to emit a buzzing noise.

"This has many wonderful uses my dears, it can even save life's." The Doctor said, his voice full of enthusiasm.

"Doctor...I...This is too much." Elsa said turning away in shock.

"Elsa...who helped you save Anna as a child? Who gave the advice? I must know!" The Doctor said running in front of her with desperation. Elsa looked down and closed her eyes deep in thought. She sighed.

"The Trolls of the Valley of the Living Rock." Elsa said slowly, almost uncomfortably.

"Hmmm, your father mentioned them in one of my last visits." The Doctor said recalling the name.

"He did?" Anna asked sparking up at hearing this.

"Yes, I knew something was interesting about young Elsa. But at the time I knew not of what it was." The Doctor said remembering the past trip.

"Wait! You knew I had powers?" Elsa said her eyes wide.

"Of course! Well, sort of. Let me take you back." The Doctor said explaining to Elsa.

**Flashback**

"Your majesty, I feel something about Elsa." The Doctor said looking at the young child.

"Is there anything out of the ordinary?" The Doctor asked the King and Queen. They were hesitant, but then nodded to him.

"She has the power to create Ice and Snow." The King said to the Doctor.

"We discovered it about a month ago." Queen Idun said in response to her husband.

"I see. Well I can't see any harm in her. In fact, I detect all good in her." The Doctor said running his fingers across Elsa's forehead.

"As long as she learns to control it, no harm will come to herself." The Doctor finished smiling at the King and Queen.

"I would like to introduce myself to your daughters, when they are older." The Doctor said with seriousness in his voice.

"Until then, they have full right to know they have a guardian. But not his name." The Doctor said strangely distant.

"That is how I knew about you. But from that time until now I know only what you tell me." The Doctor said looking into Elsa's eyes.

"Oh Doctor, why did you have to leave?" Elsa said hugging the Doctor.

"I wish I hadn't my dear, I made a terrible mistake." The Doctor said embracing her hug.

"With your permission, I would like to meet these Trolls." The Doctor said still holding Elsa.

"Yes Doctor, we shall take you there first thing tomorrow." Elsa replied her voice slightly muffled whilst leaning into the Doctors chest.

"Excellent." The Doctor said back.

"Doctor?" Anna suddenly asked from behind him.

"Yes Anna?" The Doctor answered back.

"Um, the Tardis has a wardrobe?" Anna asked, her voice sounding hopeful.

"It does." The Doctor replied.

"Well...um, could I um...possibly see it?" Anna asked nervously.

"Of course, follow me." The Doctor said leading the way to the Tardis and opening the door. Elsa laughed shaking her head.


	12. Gone for a walk

**12.**

Anna ran into the Tardis's wardrobe with delight and excitement.

"Oh good, good, good, good." Anna screamed in an excited high pitched voice. Elsa and the Doctor chuckled at her actions.

"We will leave you be, take your time." The Doctor said turning around to go back to the console room, Elsa followed him laughing at her sister's excitement in the room behind them.

"Doctor?" Elsa asked.

"Yes, my dear." The Doctor replied.

"Will...will you have to leave again?" Elsa asked sadly. The Doctor stopped and turned to her with a kind smile.

"I'm not going anywhere. I have a lot of catching up to do." The Doctor said reassuringly.

"Thank you Doctor. Thank you." Elsa said hugging him. He returned it.

Anna was rushing round the wardrobe snatching dresses and matching pieces to make up her own style of dress. As she removed an item of clothing she stopped in her tracks. She turned slowly to a suit that looked very familiar. It was neatly hung on a clothes rack, perhaps the best looked after of all the wardrobe. A long dark green frock coat that had traditional patterns of Arendelle Royalty on it. A white wing necked collared shirt, a black cravat, a dark green waistcoat that matched the coat, dark green trousers and on the floor a pair of black and white spats.

"Oh my...this is...his suit he wore at our parents wedding?" Anna said a gasp. She picked the suit up and ran back to the console room.

"Doctor!" Anna called rushing into the console room, Elsa and the Doctor turned startled by the sudden outburst.

"Yes?" The Doctor said calmly.

"Is...this yours?" Anna said holding up the suit. The Doctor had forgotten all about that suit, his eyes widened when he saw it.

"Yes...yes it is." The Doctor said nervously.

"OK!" Anna said handing it to the Doctor and then rushed back to the wardrobe leaving both the Doctor and Elsa dumbfounded.

"I wore this at your parents wedding, as your father didn't want me wearing that colourful coat Anna now has." The Doctor said hanging the suit up near the console.

"I can understand why!" Elsa said chuckling.

"You should wear it to dinner tonight, it looks very lovely." Elsa said slightly pained at her parents memory.

"If it still fits of course. But isn't it a bit dated?" The Doctor said brushing off a few dust fragments from the suit.

"Not really, no." Elsa said admiring the suit herself.

"You'd look very handsome, Doctor." Elsa said smiling but blushed immediately realising what she had just said. The Doctor looked up at her surprised himself at what she had just said.

"Um...how about a walk?" The Doctor said opening a door that revealed a long corridor.

"Of course Doctor." Elsa said smiling. They began to make their way down the corridor.

"Anna we are going for a quick walk, we will meet you back by the console." The Doctor said poking his head through the wardrobe room door. Anna was piling up clothes and dresses all around her and she stopped and turned towards them and smiled. Elsa laughed as she had the Doctor's fourth incarnations long scarf wrapped around her.

"What a sight." She thought to herself still laughing.

"OK! See you soon." Anna said smiling back.

"Oh Doctor so many things have happened why you were away. But the saddest thing about it we didn't even know who you were. We knew we had a guardian, but not his name." Elsa said turning her head towards him.

"A stupid request I regretted." The Doctor said feeling the guilt come back.

"But there was a reason for it. I was your protector. I couldn't allow my name to be seen in your home as my enemies could come after you. I cannot allow that to happen." The Doctor said turning his face to meet her gaze. She smiled at him warmly. She turned her head to look ahead, and froze on the spot. Elsa let out a scream as walking towards them where her parents.

"What? What is it?" The Doctor said looking ahead only to see nothing.

"I...I just saw...my...my parents! They were right there walking towards us." Elsa said in shock.

"Hmmm, I think the Tardis is playing tricks with your mind my dear." The Doctor said sheepishly.

"What?" Elsa said unsure of his explanation.

"You see, the Tardis is unsure of strangers. It's kind of her way of getting your trust." The Doctor finished explaining.

"That's kind of cruel isn't it?" Elsa said calming down.

"Yes I always thought that." The Doctor said loudly to his ship. The Tardis then let out a loud groan.

"She says sorry." The Doctor said patting the nearby wall.

"Wait...she?" Elsa said confused.

"This is a ship...a machine! Isn't it?" Elsa questioned curiously.


	13. A Chilling Future

**13.**

The Doctor turned to Elsa and smiled.

"It's more than a machine my dear. It's a living thing!" The Doctor said waiting for her reaction.

"But it looks like..." Elsa started before being cut off.

"A house? A ship? Yes that is the trick to it. It's watching your and Anna's every move." The Doctor said looking at her seriously. Elsa started looking very uncomfortable.

"Don't worry my dear, it means you no harm." The Doctor said reassuringly.

"Showing me my dead parents is no harm?" Elsa said sternly.

"Well...yes in her own way...yes." The Doctor said sounding unsure himself. Elsa nodded slowly.

"Look what can I do? You name it." The Doctor said sitting on a nearby chair that was in the corridor.

"Um...well. I don't know where to start Doctor." Elsa said feeling overwhelmed.

"Think, and take your time." The Doctor said giving a kind smile.

"Well, you wanted to see the Trolls didn't you?" Elsa said perking up.

"Yes, but this is your time my dear." The Doctor said taken back.

"This is my request Doctor. I'm interested to see what they have to say to you." Elsa finished taking his hand and helping him up.

"Where are they located?" The Doctor said as they turned and walked back to the console room.

"Valley of the Living Rock." Elsa replied as they reached the console. The Doctor said typing in coordinates into the console and pulled a lever, causing the familiar wheezing sound, but it only lasted for a brief period as the Tardis abruptly landed.

"What's happening?" Anna screamed bursting in still wearing the colourful coat and scarf.

"We are visiting the trolls Anna." Elsa said to her sister.

"Oh, OK. Um...why?" Anna asked surprised.

"By my request my dear." The Doctor said opening the door and walking outside. Elsa and Anna hurriedly followed.

"Trolls of Valley of the Living Rock, heed my call. I seek your assistance, you have many answers I require. I request to see your leader." The Doctor called out to empty space. Elsa and Anna stood behind him amazed at his apparent leadership qualities.

"I have Queen Elsa and Princess Anna at my side, please I require your assistance." The Doctor called out again. There was a low rumble and they all turned to see large round boulders rolling right towards them, circling them. They all stopped and then to the Doctor's surprise they opened out to reveal small trolls made of stone. They parted ways to make way for a larger and older troll.

"Who seeks the assistance of the Trolls of Valley of the Living Rock?" Grand Pabbie asked with suspicion.

"Grand Pabbie." Elsa stood forward smiling kindly.

"Queen Elsa, what brings you here?" Grand Pabbie said bowing.

"When my father was alive, he mentioned of a man known as the Doctor?" Elsa asked Pabbie with hope.

"Yes your majesty, he did mention the great Doctor of Arendelle." Pabbie said kindly.

"Well, he is here." Elsa said standing aside revealing the Doctor.

"Very nice to meet you Grand Pabbie." The Doctor said getting down to his level and offered his hand in friendship. Grand Pabbie shook his hand but stopped suddenly, feeling something strange.

"What is it Pabbie?" Elsa said concerned.

"Doctor, we have heard many wonderful thing about you. But something I sense about you disturbs me." Pabbie said looking the Doctor in the eye.

"Do carry on Pabbie." The Doctor said cautiously.

"Great magic within you, but not of this world." Pabbie said reading his palm.

"That is true, I am not of this world." The Doctor said confirming Pabbie's question.

"Regeneration? A wonderful power." Pabbie said seeing into the Doctor's mind, seeing his past selves.

"It has it's uses." The Doctor said smiling.

"You have helped many wonderful people, including Elsa and Anna's parents. But you have also suffered tragic loss." Pabbie said looking at the Doctor.

"That is true...yes." The Doctor said closing his eyes. Elsa and Anna felt sorry for him, closing their eyes in mourning.

"A time traveller you are Doctor?" Pabbie asked the Doctor.

"Yes. A Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey." The Doctor confirmed.

"I know little about time travel Doctor. But I sense...darkness in you as well as good." Pabbie said sadly to the Doctor.

"Darkness?" The Doctor said snapping his eyes open in shock.

"I sense deep, deep tragedy in your future Doctor." Pabbie said warningly to the Doctor.

"What that is I know not! But I sense the eyes, of a unwanted name. A forced killer!" Pabbie said seeing the hurt in the Doctor's eyes.

"WHAT?" Elsa and Anna said shockingly. The Doctor looked so distant, unbelieving what he was hearing. But at the same time accepting it. Like he knew it was true.

"Your name in future legend, will be the 'Oncoming Storm'." Pabbie said closing his eyes in sadness.

"I...I believe you Grand Pabbie." The Doctor said sitting down stunned.

"This...this cannot be? How? WHY?" Elsa said starting to get hysterical with shock. Anna held her close with comfort. She too had tear filled eyes.

"Remember this Doctor. You can't escape your future, but you can learn from it." Pabbie said before rolling away, followed by the other trolls until they were left alone in silence.

"The oncoming storm." The Doctor repeated to himself quietly.

"The Oncoming Storm!"


	14. Under Control

**14.**

The Doctor quickly walked back to the Tardis and shut the door behind him, leaving the two sister's outside. Elsa went to follow him but Anna pulled her back gently.

"I think we should leave him be Elsa." Anna said looking Elsa in the eyes. Elsa turned to look at the Tardis then slowly nodded.

"This is...devastating Anna." Elsa said still trying to get over the shock. "How can such a kind man become such a horrid thing?"

"I don't know Elsa. I don't know." Anna said closing her eyes. "But Pabbie did say in his future. So that could be a long way away!"

"That is true yes." Elsa said still looking at the Tardis doors. "He doesn't have to become this though?"

"Maybe so. But Elsa remember, Pabbie said the future cannot be changed, but learnt from" Anna said her tone picking up. "Perhaps, he won't be as bad as Pabbie predicted?"

"It still doesn't change the fact that he will be a...killer." Elsa said her voice becoming weak. Anna closed her eyes again feeling defeated.

"Doctor? Please come out sweetheart. We are here for you." Elsa said her voice full of emotion. The door suddenly swung open. A gesture for them to enter. The sister's slowly walked inside to find the console room empty.

"Doctor?" Elsa said hearing her voice echo. "Where are you?"

"Am I overdressed?" The Doctor's voice suddenly interrupted the silence, scaring the sister's. They both snapped round to see the Doctor wearing the Arendelle Royal suit Elsa had requested him to wear.

"No Doctor, it's wonderful. Please don't do that again." Elsa said getting her breath back.

"I am sorry. How about dinner my ladies?" The Doctor said walking up to the console, taking them back to the castle. Elsa and Anna looked at each other in disbelieve. How could such devastating news be brushed off like that?

"Doctor. I don't believe what Grand Pabbie predicted. It seems so unreal." Elsa said walking next to the Doctor. "You are so kind and sweet, it doesn't make any sense."

"When you are forced into a corner you have to make difficult choices my dear. I've had experience." The Doctor said slowly. "But it's made me a better man."

"That is good to hear Doctor." Elsa said smiling.

"Shall we?" The Doctor said crooking both his arms for the girls to take. They both smiled and wrapped an arm around his and walked out of the Tardis and went to the Dining room.

After a lovely meal, the Doctor suddenly broke the silence. "Elsa?"

"Yes Doctor?" Elsa said slightly surprised.

"How well have you learnt to control your powers?" The Doctor asked tapping his fingers on his chin.

"Well...I'm getting better but it still needs a lot of work." Elsa said curious at his question. He then smiled warmly.

"Well, we best make a start then hadn't we?" The Doctor said jumping up from his chair.

"Whoa, wait Doctor. It's not that simple." Elsa said getting up herself.

"Nothing is simple, until you meet me that is." The Doctor said smiling. Elsa let out a small smile herself.

"Well, what is it you will have us do then Doctor?" Elsa asked, deep down feeling excited.

"Come to me my dear, we need space around us." The Doctor said walking to the middle of the room, then got out his sonic screwdriver.

"Elsa, I am going to do the one thing I can to make up to you for not being here when you most needed me." The Doctor said soothingly to Elsa.

"What would that be Doctor?" Elsa said confused and curious.

"I am going to give you full control over your powers, you will never need to conceal again." The Doctor said kindly. Elsa's eyes lit up with joy.

"You...you can do that for me? I don't know what to say." Elsa said sounding emotional with joy.

"Just say yes my dear." The Doctor said smiling.

"Yes. YES!" Elsa said throwing her arms around him holding him tight. He returned the hug.

"Don't worry Anna, your turn will come too." The Doctor said smiling at Anna. She smiled back happily.

"Now Elsa, let us begin. I am going to ask your permission for me to continue. As what I am about to do, may be alarming to you." The Doctor explained to Elsa.

"Go ahead Doctor." Elsa answered back immediately. The Doctor snapped his fingers in front of Elsa's face causing her to go into a trance like state.

"Elsa, you can hear me. I have put you into a trance like state as it is required to unlock your mind for complete control over your powers." The Doctor said to Elsa who slowly nodded in response.

"Now, look into the screwdriver my dear. You should start to see it glow?" The Doctor spoke to Elsa holding his screwdriver up to her eyes. Elsa's eyes slowly looked into the light, it got brighter and brighter. Elsa's eyes began to glow a light blue.

"The light will unlock the final step in your mind. Once this has happened, you are in control." The Doctor explained then snapped his fingers again. Elsa staggered back regaining her senses.

"Wha...what happened?" Elsa said confused.

"Look, no ice." The Doctor said smiling. "Fear is your biggest enemy against your powers is it not?"

Elsa looked around her, also noticing the ice had not formed. She looked down at her hands, she felt...different. "Doctor, it worked. I feel so...relaxed."

"Your powers are a part of you now. Not the other way round. They will be summoned at your request. There is no more conceal it, don't feel it." The Doctor said smiling.

"I...I don't know how to thank you Doctor." Elsa said tears of joy falling from her eyes.

"You can thank me by enjoying life to the fullest." The Doctor replied kindly.

"Thank you Doctor, thank you!" Elsa said running to the Doctor wrapping her arms around his neck. His and Anna's eyes went wide when Elsa's lips met his.


	15. Is This Love?

**15.**

After many moments, the Doctor and Elsa parted lips, looking into each other's eyes. She then blushed bright red.

"Oh my...my dear Doctor, I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me." Elsa said feeling ashamed.

"It's...quite alright my dear." The Doctor said still unsure of how he felt about the surprise kiss. "Do I love her?" He asked himself in deep thought. "She is a lovely young woman, but...I have to many enemies. I wouldn't want to endanger her. But, oh how she reminds me of Grace." "Oh Grace" He thought about his temporary companion. The first face this face saw!

"Do I love him?" Elsa thought to herself. "Do I love my guardian?" "I do but...it seems so wrong, yet so right." Elsa began to feel herself tear up inside, fear creeping back into her mind. She had never felt like this about anyone. Yes, she loves her sister, but this is different. Her mind was suddenly put to rest when the Doctor leaned in to softly kiss her in return.

"I'm impressed Elsa. I saw the fear returning in your eyes and look...no ice!" The Doctor said softly to her. She looked at the room around her and saw he was right...no ice!

"It...it worked. Doctor it worked, my powers are under control." Elsa jumped up and down with Joy before kissing him again.

"So romantic." The Doctor and Elsa parted immediately blushing. They had forgotten about Anna. She was looking at them all dreamy eyed with the softest smile. "Elsie's in love."

"Anna...I...um." Elsa stuttered unsure of what to say.

"You remind me of Susan." The Doctor said chuckling at Anna.

"Susan?" Elsa said feeling a sudden crush in her soul.

"Yes, my granddaugh..." The Doctor started but immediately stopped realising what he had said. He saw Elsa's eyes crush with heartbreak.

"Your...your married?" Elsa said pain and anger in her voice.

"I...no...I mean...I...I was." The Doctor said sheepishly.

"Was?" Elsa said sternly. The Doctor got out an old leather wallet and opened it, handing a picture to Elsa. It showed a much younger version of his fist self with brown hair instead of grey. He was standing alongside a beautiful girl with long brown hair and gorgeous blue eyes. But what grew her eyes was a young woman stood in front of the two. She herself had dark brown hair and had a beaming face of adventure.

"My daughter Hithena, and my Granddaughter Susan." The Doctor said pointing to them explaining who they were.

"My wife and I separated when our daughter was young, and my daughters husband was tragically killed in an accident." The Doctor said with pain and sadness in his voice.

"What about Susan?" Anna asked with curiosity.

"I left her with a young man called David. She is many years ahead of both of you. Thousands to be exact." The Doctor started explaining. "She was torn between David and myself. She was a young woman, and I wanted her to be someone. Not to be stuck with a silly old buffer like me." He finished remembering his original self saying those exact words to her.

"But...why didn't you tell us about this Doctor?" Elsa said sighing lightly.

"I would have Elsa, when the time was right." The Doctor said looking out of the nearby window, watching the northern lights dance across the sky.

"I understand...goodnight Doctor." Elsa said leaving the room in silence.

"Elsa wait..." Anna shouted starting to run after her but the Doctor stopped her.

"Leave her be Anna, there is nothing we can do right now." The Doctor said sternly to her.

"No Doctor, I promised I would be there for her. I'm not going to let her down now." Anna said trying to pull away from him. He then held her arms.

"Anna! Even if you do talk to her, it won't change anything. At times like this, some people need to be alone. To be with their thoughts." The Doctor said letting her go.

"Fine!" Anna said sitting down on a chair crossing her arms. The Doctor smiled at her childishness.

"I will speak with her later." The Doctor said going back to the window. "What have I done?"

Hours later...

"Elsa? Elsa, are you in there my dear?" The Doctor asked gently knocking on her door. Silence. "Elsa please, I want to talk to you." The Doctor pleaded. "Fine, if you won't come to me, I'll come to you." The Doctor said turning the handle, it was locked. The Doctor then got out his sonic screwdriver and pushed one of its buttons. It whirred and the door unlocked. He gently opened it, the room was in darkness.

"Elsa?" The Doctor asked quietly.

"I'm over here Doctor." Elsa's quiet voice replied from across the room. He looked up to see her sat at the window, watching the stars. He slowly walked up behind her and stopped a few feet away.

"Elsa, I should have told you. I'm really sorry." The Doctor said apologising to Elsa. She sighed.

"Don't be Doctor, I was too hard on you." Elsa said slowly, not taking her eyes off of the stars. "I leapt in too fast. I'm the one who should be sorry." The Doctor sat beside her.

"Don't be silly, we all make mistakes. I've made many, some fateful." The Doctor said joining her gaze to the stars.

"Do you miss Susan?" Elsa asked looking at him. He turned to her, his face showing signs of uncertainty.

"Yes, I always miss her. But I wanted her to have a life of her own." The Doctor said looking away in shame.

"I'm sure she is happy Doctor. She loves you." Elsa said putting her hand on his cheek. He put his hand on hers and closed his eyes.

"Can you dance my dear?" The Doctor said his eyes lighting up. She looked surprised at the sudden question.

"I...I've never tried." Elsa said feeling embarrassed.

"Well, there's always a time for everything. Come on." The Doctor said pushing a switch on his sonic screwdriver, slow music began to play from it. He gave her his hand. She was reluctant at first, but then smiled and accepted his hand. He took her to the middle of the room and flicked his finger. The candles all around the room immediately lit, but only in a low light.

He instructed her how to perform a slow waltz dance. To her surprise, she learnt very quickly.

"You're a natural." The Doctor said smiling.

"Thank you." Elsa said shyly. They began to slowly pick up the pace, both making perfect timing with one another's moves. They both looked u at Elsa's open door to see Anna leaning against the frame. A kind smile on her face. She watched lovingly as they danced the night away.


	16. Blast To The Past

**16.**

The Doctor, Elsa and Anna bid everyone a goodnight, and retreated to their rooms for the night. The Doctor however was not going to bed, he was planning a little trip...they wouldn't even know he was gone. The Doctor stepped into the Tardis and left the palace.

(The past)

"I'm scared, it's getting stronger." A young Elsa said frightfully at her parents.

"Getting upset only makes it worse! Calm down." King Agdar said to his daughter.

"No! Don't touch me, please. I don't want to hurt you." Elsa said recoiling in fear of harming her parents.

Anna's mother and father looked on with sadness and hopelessness unknowing truly what to do to help their daughter. Hidden in the shadows of the room under the Tardis's cloaking device, the Doctor looked on regretfully. He could have put an end to this a long time ago.

"Elsa, please...we...we shall come back later OK?" Her father said to her calmly with a smile. Both her parents then left, Elsa threw herself onto her bed, sobbing her heart out. "Why me? Why do I have to be a freak?" Elsa thought to herself sadly as she cried.

"Elsa, I know you can't hear or see me right now, but you need to keep calm my dear." The Doctor sat next to her on the bed, putting a soothing hand on her shoulder. Elsa immediately felt warmth on her shoulder, but instead of panicking, she relaxed. It felt soothing, so soothing in fact she drifted off to sleep.

"Many years from now a terrible event will end your parents lives, but you and your sister will bond. Stronger than ever." The Doctor started speaking to her calmly. "I have failed you in the worse possible way, but what I will do in the future will change things greatly. Could I help you with that now? Of course. But if I do that, it will change the future entirely. So much in fact, it left me shocked. You and Anna, bitter enemies!" The Doctor thought remembering the consequences if he chose to change the past.

"I cannot do that, you are both so happy now in both your future's. And in many years to come, even happier. I'm a Time Lord I see everything. Past and future." The Doctor said smiling to her.

"I have to go see your sister now, so sleep tight my dear and be safe. And here, this is a little something for you." The Doctor said taking one of his sixth incarnations Cat badges and putting it in an envelope with 'To Elsa' written on it, and setting it down on her bedside table. "Take care my dear Elsa." The Doctor said one last time giving her a kiss on the cheek. To his surprise, she was smiling lovingly in her sleep.

The Doctor went back inside the Tardis and silently left her room, re-materialising inside Anna's room.

Anna was playing with her dollies in her room when the Doctor stepped out, and he chuckled. "So full of energy, even in the future. She hasn't changed." "Well my dear Anna, where do I start. Isolation from your sister isn't the way your parents should have handled it." The Doctor said flatly.

"I understand what they were trying to do, but in fact unknowing to them, they made it worse. Elsa always had control over her powers, I saw the years of fun you both had, and how I wish I could have seen it more." The Doctor said looking down in guilt. "As I said to your sister, a tragic event will take your parents from you, but your love will grow stronger. The future will be tough, especially for you. But it will work out for the better. Your future husband Kristoff, well he's another story for another time." The Doctor got up and gave her a envelope with another Cat badge in and put it on her desk.

"Your guardian was always here, you just didn't know it my dears. I love you both." The Doctor got down and gave her a kiss on the nose. Anna was suddenly startled by an unknown contact on her nose, then shrugged it off and continued playing. The Doctor smiled and walked back to the Tardis. He turned and looked at her one last time and with a soft smile said "Be safe, both of you." and the Tardis dematerialised from view.


	17. Unexpected Stop

**17.**

The Doctor was setting coordinates when suddenly the Tardis lurched uncontrollably, everything around him becoming dead silent. The Doctor staggered to the controls and operated the emergency backup, the lighting of the Tardis immediately illuminating again. He then activated the scanner to see where he was, and all he could see was...the sea? Wait, no. He panned the scanner around to see he was on a large ship. There was a loud guttural growl from the Tardis depths. "What is it old girl?"

There were more growls and noises, it was speaking to him. "What are you trying to tell me?" The Doctor questioned his ship, the small screen near his head buzzed to life, displaying a date. "1881? My girl what is this? Wait!" "It can't be, my girl why have you brought me here?" The Doctor said realising where he was and trying everything to send the Tardis on its way again, only with nothing to happen. "Your being stubborn now old girl, but fine I will go outside and see...the King and Queen."

The Doctor opened the doors and carefully peered out the door, crewman were staring at him all around in horror and shock. This blue box suddenly appearing out of nowhere right in front of them. "Hello there, I'm the Doctor" He said stepping out and closing the door behind him. But before he could make one more step he was tackled to the ground and had his hands tied behind his back. "What is the meaning of this? Unhand me!" The Doctor screamed at his captors. Only to be gagged and dragged into a nearby room.

King Agdar and Queen Idun were sleeping in her quarters when there was a loud knocking on the door. "Your majesties we have an intruder aboard the ship!" The Captain said loudly through the door. "We'll be right out Captain." The King said groggily. After a few minutes the King and Queen emerged from there quarters to greet the Captain. "An intruder you say? Well, how did he get on the ship this far out to sea?" King Agdar asked the Captain as they made their way to the top deck.

"Well your majesty, he more like...appeared. In a blue wooden box." The Captain described still trying to take in what he saw. The King and Queen froze on the spot, the Captain turned to see their faces in shock. "Your majesties?" The Captain asked wondering what was wrong. "Captain, did this box say 'Police Box' on it by any chance?" The King asked eagerly. "Why yes it did." The Captain replied. "Did he have a name?" The King asked getting excited. "Yes, he called himself 'The Doctor'." "Then let us hurry to the deck." King Agdar said pushing the Captain onwards.

The Doctor sat most uncomfortably in a locked room with armed crewman watching his every move. Not that he could move much or even speak. "I don't know who you are or what you are doing here, but it better be good boy!" The first mate said threateningly to the Doctor. He roughly pulled down the gag in his mouth. "Is this the way to treat the Guardian of the Princesses of Arendelle?" The Doctor said smirking. "Wait, oh no. I have changed twice since last seeing the royals. They will have me slain?" The Doctor thought to himself worried. At that very moment the door burst open, he was face to face with the King and Queen or Arendelle.

"Who are you?" The King asked the Doctor suspiciously. "Don't you recognise me Sire?" The Doctor replied but then remembered his appearance. "Oh, never mind." The Doctor said looking down feeling foolish. "You...you are the Doctor?" Queen Idun asked him, feeling a strange urge of trust of this new face. "Yes your majesty, need I remind you of what I said about me not being of this world. My appearance can change!" The Doctor said smiling at the Queen. "How do we know you're not lying to us? How do we know you're not some imposter?" The King spoke to him sternly. "You made me guardian of your daughters Sire." The Kings eyes went wide at this. "Doctor?" The King said eyeing him very closely. The Doctor smiled and said "The very same your majesty."


	18. Wrong Place, Right Time

**18.**

"Well Doctor, it's been a long time." The King said motioning to the Captain to untie him. "Yes your majesty, it certainly has." The Doctor replied rubbing his sore wrists from where the rope had burned his skin. "Now Doctor, what brings you here? Especially on our ship." The King said taking the Doctor out onto the deck. "Well I was coming back to visit your majesty, guess I misjudged the calculations." The Doctor said eyeing his Tardis with annoyance. "I see." The King said with slight suspicion in his voice. "How is Anna and Elsa by the way?" The Doctor questioned, looking out to sea.

"They are fine Doctor." The King said with a hint of hurt in your voice. "They aren't are they Sire? Your voice is hiding something from me." The Doctor said walking over to the railing and leaning on them. "You can tell me your majesty, you know that!" The King looked at him unsure or not to tell him. His wife then held his arm and nodded to continue. "Ten years ago, Elsa had an accident with Anna. She struck her with her powers causing her near fatal injury. But luckily the Rock Trolls were able to save her." The King said hurt by the memory. "What happened after that?" The Doctor asked, already knowing but wanting to hear it from the horse's mouth.

"We kept Anna and Elsa separated, having no choice but keeping Elsa locked away from everything. We closed the gates of the castle, and even reduced the staff. We granted Elsa time with the outside world, but kept it at a minimum. It sounds awful Doctor but we were only trying to help her control her powers" The King said getting emotional having to explain these acts to their daughters guardian. "It was a rather selfish act with all respect Sire." The Doctor said turning round to face them. "From what your telling me, she already was gaining control of her powers at a young age. Yes, accidents happen, but she would have learnt from it. She was only eight years old." The Doctor said angrily at the royals. "Locking her away is the worst thing you could have done. You terrorised her! That's why she got worse as she got older, the poor thing was petrified." The Doctor said sighing heavily, calming himself down.

"Doctor, please...what must we do?" Queen Idun stepped forward to the Doctor. "Sadly, there isn't anything you can do, but there is something I can do!" The Doctor said smiling. "That is good, anything to help us Doctor, to help our daughters." The Queen said full of hope. "In fact, I already have." The Doctor replied, the King and Queen looked surprised and confused. "What do you mean Doctor?" The Queen asked with a raised eyebrow.

"This ship, this voyage. It will be your last! Believe it or not, I am currently visiting your daughters in the future. Oh you should see them, how happy they both are." The Doctor said smiling at the memories. "Doctor, we are aware you are a time traveller. That is great news to hear about our daughters, but what do you mean this voyage will be our last?" The King said getting suspicious. "King and Queen of Arendelle, I regret to inform you that in mere hours, your ship will be destroyed by a severe storm. No one survived the wreck!" The Doctor said sadly. The King and Queen gasped in horror. "We...we are going to die?" The Queen asked putting her hand over her mouth in shock. "Tragically, yes!" The Doctor said taking her hand. "When Doctor? How long do we have?" The King said surprisingly calm but with great sadness in his voice.

Thunder rumbled in the distance, and the wind began to pick up slightly. "Sadly very soon Sire, very soon." The Doctor said nodding to the black clouds on the horizon. "Storm ahoy! Reef the sails, batter down all loose objects. This is gonna be rough!" The Captains voice suddenly boomed from above them. "Doctor, if we won't make it, You can! Please look after our daughters." The Queen said holding her husband's arm, accepting her fate. "I will your majesties. I will." The Doctor replied with a kind smile. "You best be on your way Doctor." The King said as the waves began to rock the boat and the skies began darkening. "We shall meet again!" The Doctor said bowing respectfully to the royals. "Doctor, if we are moments from death, how is that possible?" The Queen said to the Doctor curiously. "That is for me to know, and for you to find out!" The Doctor said before he opened the Tardis door, stepped inside and closed it behind him. The Tardis light began flashing and the engines engaged, and the Tardis faded away from view. "Thank you Doctor, thank you." The King and Queen said together, then turned to see their fate looming ever closer.

The Doctor arrived back in the palace in the current time and hesitantly stepped out into his room. Immediately though, something wasn't right. It was...too quiet, way too quiet. Fearful the Doctor rushed out of his room and into the hallway, the palace guards were lying on the floor all around him. But they weren't dead, they were sleeping? The Doctor scanned one of the guards with his sonic screwdriver, he looked at the results. "They've been drugged." The Doctor said stepping up and looking around him. He stopped suddenly. "Elsa! Anna!" The Doctor panicked running to their rooms, bursting the doors to Anna's room open. Anna? ANNA?" The Doctor shouted seeing the room furniture toppled. He then ran to Elsa's room, like Anna's room, it was empty. "Oh no, what have I done?" The Doctor said fearing the worse for the two girls.

Before leaving the room, he noticed a rolled up scroll on Elsa's bed. He snatched it up, untied the ribbon and read it. "Doctor. If you ever want to see your precious girls again, meet me up the North Mountain tomorrow at dawn. And leave your precious Tardis in the Palace!" The Doctors eyes went wide and his blood boiled when he saw who signed it. "The Rani!" The Doctor rushed out of the Palace towards the stables, knowing there was only one person who could help. Kristoff!


End file.
